


Unexpected Meeting

by roeskva



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During shore leave at Starbase 22, Spock meets an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



> Written for Rare Pair Fest 2014, for engmaresh. 
> 
> I have not read a lot of Star Trek fanfic, so if there is a fanon name for the Romulan Commander, I am not aware of it. 
> 
> I hope the characters are not too OOC :)

Spock slowly walked through the corridors of Starbase 22. Like most of the crew on the Enterprise, he had been ordered to take a week of shore leave after their most recent, nearly disastrous mission.

He did not feel it was necessary. For the others, sure, but not for him. However, Doctor McCoy had been most insistent. Thus, Spock found himself on this Starbase for a whole week.

Most of the other crewmen had opted to go down to the planet, which was apparently a tropical paradise. The local population resembled the Risans in mentality, and Spock shuddered at the thought of spending a week there. No, compared to that, the Starbase was a much better option. It was at least fairly quiet, and he did not constantly meet someone from the ship who would attempt to convince him to join a party, a swimming contest, or any of the infinitely many other frivolous activities the humans seemed to enjoy.

The problem was that there was not much to _do_ on the Starbase. He had already checked out the small library and spent some time in the arboretum. After that he had eaten an acceptable dinner in the small restaurant.

Now he was most inclined to go back to the ship and perhaps play chess against the computer, but he suspected it would be discovered immediately and he would just be sent back.

Of course, he _did_ have the technical knowledge to tamper with the transport logs...

He abandoned that thought almost immediately. He was not yet _that_ desperate!

Hearing low music, he looked up and saw where it was coming from. The door was open to an establishment that according to the sign above the door called itself 'the Green Dragon'. The figure of a glowing green dragon sat on top of the sign, snorting out fire from its nostrils every few minutes.

Despite this less than promising first impression - at least in Spock's mind - he decided to enter the place just to satisfy his curiosity.

Inside it was much darker than in the corridor, and it took Spock's eyes a moment to adapt. The bar was nearly empty, except for the bartender, two customers sitting at a table, and a figure standing in the shadows at the far back. It looked like the perfect place to have a quiet drink without being disturbed.

Spock decided to inquire if the establishment had any Vulcan tea. The station was a bit chilly to his taste, and warm tea suddenly seemed very appealing to him. He walked up to the bar, and the bartender immediately turned to him.

The bartender was a young woman with red hair hanging down her back. She wore dark pants and a dark blouse. "What would you like to drink, sir?" she asked.

"Do you have any Vulcan tea?" Spock inquired.

"Vulcan tea? That's not something we get a lot of request for, but... I think we do. Just a moment." She disappeared into a small back room, and a few moments later she returned with a metal tin can. "Spice tea from Shi'Kahr. Is that okay?"

"That would be acceptable," Spock said, hoping she knew how to make the brew. That particular type of tea was one of his favourites, but it was important not to steep it for too long, or it would get bitter and the taste of the spices overpowering.

He watched as the bartender set to work making the tea. Several minutes later, she poured the hot drink into a tea glass and handed it to him. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Spock raised the tea glass and smelled the beverage, closing his eyes as the scent took him back to when he lived on Vulcan. He took a small sip, and to his surprise and delight, the tea was just _perfect_.

He settled in to enjoy his tea, and he had drank almost half of it when he again noticed the other customer by the bar. She was wearing a cloak of some kind which obscured his view of her, and she was currently talking to the bartender. The latter nodded, and a few moments later, she brought Spock a glass filled with a blue liquid.

"Courtesy of the lady over there." The bartender indicated the other customer.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but accepted the drink. He studied it for a moment, then sniffed it. "Romulan Ale?" he asked. "I believe that is illegal."

"It is, but don't blame the bartender, Spock." The woman who had ordered the drink for him walked up to him and took off her cloak, revealing her identity. "I brought the bottle."

For a moment Spock just looked at her, dumbfounded. "You... _here_?"

"Yes, I am here." She smiled as she put down her glass and a bottle on the table. "I know Romulan Ale is illegal, but what is a girl to do? I need _something_ to remind me of home." Her smile faded.

"Waneti," Spock said. He looked with appreciation at her. She had on a short dress and long boots, both resembling what she had worn when she was a Commander in the Romulan Imperial fleet.

"You remembered my name. I am pleased." She smiled again.

"How could I forget it?" Spock told her, the briefest hint of a smile touching his lips. "How is it that you are here?"

"You mean, why am I not in a Federation prison? Or a Romulan one, for that matter," she said, somewhat bitterly.

Spock shook his head. "No, that was not my meaning. I heard that you had been... returned to Romulus as part of an agreement between the Federation and the Romulans. I was not able to learn of your fate following that, however."

"You were concerned!" Waneti looked truly happy. "Yes, I did get back to Romulus - and as you might have expected, there were those who wanted to punish me for my failures and possible betrayal. It was only the fact that my brother is the favoured consort of a high ranking official which kept me alive." Her expression turned unhappy. "I was dismissed from the service, of course, and I am barred from ever again serving in the fleet."

"I am truly sorry our interference had this effect on your career."

Waneti scoffed. "Spare me! You did what you had to do. What _I_ would have done, had the positions been reversed. I do not blame you."

Spock nodded. "Thank you."

"The past is the past. I no longer dwell on it," Waneti said, her expression belying her words.

"Very sensible." Spock looked searchingly at her. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"

"If you must know, I work as a trader, selling Romulan spices. I have a ship. It is small, but it is _mine_. My work is legal - aside from the odd bottle of Romulan Ale - so you do not have to worry about that."

Spock shook his head. "I do not."

She poured more of the blue liquid into her glass and lifted it. "Drink with me? For old times sake?"

Spock lifted his glass and looked at her with an earnest expression. "It would be my pleasure."

They toasted each other and drank. After a few moments Waneti reached out and touched his hand briefly. "I hope I am not being too presumptuous, but... I have missed you. Very much."

"I will not deny that I have missed you as well," Spock said, looking down at their hands. "You are hard to forget."

Waneti smiled, relieved. She ran her fingers over his hand again, and this time he responded, holding out just his index and middle fingers. She mimicked his action, sliding her fingers over his, then pressing them together.

She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, which had suddenly become darker. "Perhaps... perhaps we should continue this... _conversation_ , somewhere else? Maybe on my ship?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

"It is a small ship, but it has everything I need," Waneti said as she opened the door to her private quarters. She stepped inside and threw her cloak on a nearby chair.

"It looks... very comfortable," Spock said politely, looking with some surprise at the large bed covered with a colourful throw and lots of pillows, the mahogany table, the plush-upholstered chairs, the colourful renaissance style lamps, and several other incongruities.

Waneti smiled. "Yes, I know it's probably not how a Vulcan would decorate their quarters, nor is it traditionally Romulan. Obviously. I bought it from an elderly human female, and she had decorated it in this way. I rather liked it, and left it as it was."

Spock nodded. "I see." He turned to her. "Forgive me, but your quarters are only of minor interest to me right now. There is something far more fascinating that holds my interest." He touched his right index and middle finger to hers.

She gasped at the strength of emotion that flowed between them from the simple touch. "Spock..." She looked into his dark eyes, gasping again at the intensity of his gaze. "I had almost forgotten the... added pleasure that comes with Vulcan telepathy."

"It is not... _disagreeable_ to you, I hope?" Spock asked.

" _Disagreeable_?" Waneti laughed. "No, not at all."

"Good. As you observed, it can add... _pleasure_."

"I look forward to that." Waneti smiled as she took a step back. "If you will excuse me for a moment, while I change my attire to something more suitable." She disappeared through a back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Waneti appeared shortly after, wearing a figure-hugging white and black dress.

Spock looked at her with unhidden appreciation. "It is the dress you wore that day on the ship..."

"Yes. That meeting did not go as I had intended. It is my hope tonight will be... much different." She took a bottle and two glasses from a cupboard.

"That is my hope as well," Spock assured her.

She poured a clear, green liquid into the glasses. "This liqueur is Andorian. It's called 'green fire'. It is as strong as Romulan Ale, but somewhat sweeter. I have come to like it." She held out one of the glasses to Spock, who accepted it. She touched her glass to his. "As the humans say... cheers!"

"Cheers." Spock drank, then looked at her with the merest hint of a smile. "A most unusual taste, but then I got it from an unusual woman." He touched her naked arm, and let his hand slide down along it.

"I am pleased you approve."

Spock nodded. "Very much." He took another sip, then put the glass down and looked intently at her. "You are very beautiful." He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it. "Very beautiful."

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his caress. Opening her eyes again, she swayed closer towards him, and murmured. "Please tell me there are no truth to the rumour Vulcans do not kiss with their mouths?"

"In public that would... obviously be considered unacceptable, but in private, more intimate situations... Vulcans do kiss. Like this..." He closed the rest of the distance between them and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

When he pulled back, Waneti smiled at him. "Mmm. It gives me great relief to know." She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his, and her smile widened when he gasped. "Oh, sorry - is that indecent, perhaps, among Vulcans?" she teased.

"No! Only... very erotic!" he said, hoarsely, pressing his body against hers and trapping his rapidly growing erection between them.

"Good!" Waneti smirked and rubbed herself against him, eliciting another gasp from him. "That was exactly what I was hoping for!"

They kissed again, and this time the kiss quickly became very passionate. Spock embraced her tightly, then glided his hands down over her body, clearly relishing the feeling of it under his hands. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you." She winked at him and slipped her hands up under his blue shirt and pulled at his undershirt. "And you are severely overdressed."

Spock looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "That is easily remedied."

He took a couple steps back and quickly pulled off his uniform shirt and his undershirt, dropping both on a nearby chair.

Waneti looked on with obvious approval. She licked her lips. "Very nice... but you still have your pants on... and your boots." She made a mock-pout.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are all Romulan women this demanding?" He started pulling off his boots.

"Only those who have their own ships." She winked at him again, before undoing the clasp of her dress and sliding it off - proving she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. She sauntered over to him with a naughty look on her face. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

"Lucky? Vulcans do not believe in luck!" Spock said hoarsely, not taking his eyes off her very attractive body.

"Really?" She slowly ran a hand over his chest, and leaned in to place a kiss on first one, then the other nipple. She licked and nibbled them until they became hard points. "Romulans are passionate, as you know..." She kept teasing his nipples, while letting her hand slide further down, over his stomach, down to cup his hard erection. "What about Vulcans? Or do you, perhaps, not believe in passion either?" She squeezed his shaft.

Spock gasped and pulled her in for a hard kiss, before pushing her up against the wall. "I assure you, Vulcans can be very passionate!"

He kissed her again and filled his hands with her breasts, kneading them. He pushed his tongue against her mouth, and she parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss.

Their tongues tangled, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Spock slid his hands down over her body, exploring it slowly, revelling in the softness of her skin. When he slipped a hand down between her legs, she immediately spread them to give him easier access. She gasped as he grazed her clit with his fingers, before he proceeded to rub it hard.

Waneti groaned deeply and closed her eyes, leaning back and supporting herself against the wall while Spock continued pleasuring her.

"Faster! Harder!" she demanded, pushing herself eagerly against his hand. When he complied, she cried out almost immediately, thrashing against him as she came hard.

When she had recovered some, she looked up at Spock. Her breath caught at the dark intense look in his eyes, and the barely controlled lust on his face. She knew he was a telepath, and had probably felt her orgasm. Feeling her desire increase strongly again, she grabbed hold of him, kissing him hard as she turned them around, pushing him against the wall. "I want you, know!" she demanded. "Get those pants off!"

She did not get an answer, but instead found herself lifted up and carried to the bed, where Spock dropped her on the pillows before tearing off the rest of his clothes. He joined her on the bed moments later, kissing her desperately.

"You'll have me!" he ground out between kisses.

"Yes! Now!" Waneti insisted, rubbing herself against him, suddenly desperate to feel him inside her. .

Spock groaned and positioned his cock against her entrance, then pushed into her without further hesitation, causing her to gasp at being filled so quickly. He pulled out and thrust into her again, and again, forcing himself to keep a slow, deliberate pace that was almost, but not quite enough to make her come.

She was getting desperate in her need, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him towards her at the same time as he thrust into her. He sank in hard and deep, making both of them moan loudly.

Waneti's fiery lust was flowing into him from all the places he touched her, and it was mingling with his own intense arousal. No longer able to hold back, Spock increased his speed, giving them both what they needed.

Getting very close to coming, he slid his hand to her face, and she felt a flood of emotions and lust from him, making her cry out. It was not an actual meld, but the connection was strong enough that it was almost overwhelming. They both climaxed moments later, the intense pleasure flowing back and forth between them, only slowly dissipating.

"Spock?" Waneti mumbled sleepily. "This was a great idea."

"I agree." He gave her a warm kiss. "I do hope you are not implying our meeting is over?"

"Oh, not at all! I am not letting you go before I have to!" She returned the kiss.

"We have a week before I am due back on the Enterprise. After that... it depends." Spock gave her a hopeful look.

"Let's see how we feel in a week, then. It's possible something can be... arranged. For now... let's just enjoy our little vacation." She kissed him again.

"I am in complete agreement," Spock said, a small smile on his face.

"Good, then I have some ideas." She winked at him, getting a wicked expression. she let a hand slide down his chest, to his shaft. "I hope you are not exhausted?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating." He gasped as her hand closed around his cock, and she started to stroke him. "Fortunately, Vulcans are known for their endurance."

She smiled as his shaft began to harden under her caresses. "As I suspected. This will be a wonderful week indeed!"

 

 

THE END - or perhaps not.


End file.
